DragonBayasheach Volume 1
by Ichiron47
Summary: After Ichigo and others rescue Rukia and return to the world of the living, Chiranden, an ally of Ichigo, encounters an enemy from his past, and is sent back to the Feudal Era, starting a new journey alone until he meets InuYasha and Kagome.
1. Prologue

**This is an old crossover I've been trying to come up with, but couldn't fix the plot. So this time I'll put in more ideas into it** **so it can make sense. **

**Everything will be explained about the character's development in a flashback in one of the chapters So don't worry. :P**

**All Dragon Ball Characters belongs to Akira Toriyama  
**

**All InuYasha Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**All Bleach Characters belongs to Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

After Ichigo and the others rescued Rukia and went back to the world of the living, trouble were ahead. In Karakura Town, a black haired 15 year old name Chiranden, 25% saiyan, 37.5% soul reaper and 37.5% human and an ally of Ichigo who helped save Rukia, was walking to Ichigo's place and said to himself, "Man I'm starving! Even though it's been a week since we saved Rukia, I'm still beat." He then felt a very strange spiritual pressure, and the sky turned dark. "Wh-What's going on? Show yourself!" said Chiranden, confused yet ready for a battle. A laughter came out of nowhere and an anonymous voice spoke, "It's been such a long time hasn't....? Young Saiyan..." He was shocked then responded, "That voice...." and had a small flash back about his terrible past. "IT'S YOU!!! What do you want from me?!" "I've come to check on you of course. I see who've grown from an immature brat to a strong warrior." said the anonymous voice and chuckled a bit. Chiranden was furious and said, "You've took EVERYTHING from me! My friends, my family, my home, my life. I have now found a new family...and now you're back to make me suffer even more!?" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Don't worry, I wont kill your friends.....yet......I've come here because I see that you're ready. Ready to take the path of vengeance." A lightning struck, and a portal ripped through the sky. "I've heard just about enough of you! HAAAAAAAA!!!!" said Chiranden, transforming into a Super Saiyan and Soul Reaper out of anger. His heart beat was strong, and couldn't move a finger. "What's this. Gah! Can't move! Damn it!" His body started to move on its own by flying inside the portal. It was dark inside, and the portal closed, leaving him inside the darkness. "I want you to become even stronger. Create new allies, and try to kill me." The anonymous laughed again while Chiranden's energy was pouring out of his body and scattering the Earth. He yelled out in pain, and brought amusement to the anonymous by watching him suffer. The portal reopened, and Chiranden's unconscious body fell back on Earth.


	2. A New Beginning, A New Journey

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning, A New Journey**

Five days later, in an unfamiliar village on a sunny day, inside a wooden, rusty-like house, Chiranden was unconscious, while an old woman, wearing a white jacket and bright red hakama, was treating his wounds with bandages. He has finally gained consciousness, and had no idea where he was. "Ugh....where....where am I....? And who are you?" he said. The old woman replied, "I am a priestess named Kaede. Ye have been unconscious in a near by river for five days." Chiranden was shocked then yelled, "Five days!? That's impossible! I got to go!" He got up and grabbed his sword to leave, but Kaede tried to stop him and told him that he isn't fully recovered. When he went outside, he saw that the streets were different from Karakura Town, and the villagers dressed oddly in his perspective, then realized that he was wearing an orange/blue shihakusho. He does not understand that he traveled 500 years back to the past, the Feudal Era.

He then wander around the village alone, and thought to himself, "I wonder....how did I get here.....I know it's that bastard's doing. I will avenge the Saiyans. I'm go to find and kill him. But, first things first, WHERE CAN I FIND SOME FOOD IN THIS PLACE!?!?" Later at night, he continued to travel the village, eating a fish to gain some energy. Suddenly, a gigantic demon appeared before him, and the villagers yelled, "IT'S A DEMON!!!" Chiranden took out his blade and was about to slay it. "Prepare yourself demon! You're about to have a taste of my sword!" The demon roared, then replied, "I shall devour you along with the villagers!" He leaped to slice the demon but gets punched back to the ground hard. The demon roared once more, and was going for the killing blow at Chiranden, but stopped, then its body split in two, blood gushing everywhere. He had a surprised look on his face, and saw a man, with long silver hair, golden eyes, dog-like ears and red garments. "Whoa who the heck are you? Are you another demon?" said Chiranden in a rude tone. The silver haired man grunted, then grabbed him by his shihakusho and said "Got a problem with me kid!? I'm the one who saved your sorry ass!" Chiranden replies, "Oh yeah? Well I didn't need your help!"

All of a sudden a girl yells, "INUYASHA ENOUGH!", referring to the silvered hair man. She had long black hair, and was wearing a typical high school uniform. "Kagome stay out of this. It's between me and him!" Chiranden pushed InuYasha's hand away then grabbed his sword and said, "Grr, I'm gonna kick your ass you damn dog!" Inu replies, "Bring it on then!" Kagome sighs and knows it is hopeless to stop the two. Both of them gaze into their eyes, the wind blows and a lightning struck and started to rain. "Alright then. I'll transform. Piece of cake..." thought Chiranden. He tries to power up to go Super Saiyan, but only expose his energy for a second but his hair and blade turned light yellow and eyes turned blue-green. He then thought to himself, "What...why can't I go full power...? Does it have anything to do with this place...? Hmm...that's right, that bastard took some of my energy away...." InuYasha smirks and says, "Ha! So you can do that too huh? This might get interesting." Chiranden was shocked and confused about what InuYasha has said, then Inu yells, his blade was surging with energy then there, he turned into a Super Saiyan and exposed more energy than Chiranden has. "No way....who are you....How did you, get this power....?" said the curious Chiranden whose body was shaking. They had another stare off, and was preparing to battle.


	3. Super Saiyans InuYasha VS Chiranden

** Chapter 3: Super Saiyan InuYasha VS Super Saiyan Chiranden**

It rained heavily, during their stare off. Kagome had a worried expression on her face, knowing that InuYasha would be reckless against Chiranden. "Wow…I got to admit, you look like someone who won't be holding back. You just might be my new rival. Plus, I might lose this one since I'm in a weak state. Hehehehe." Said Chiranden, amazed at his power and yet honest about his condition. InuYasha smiled, and replied, "Feh! Flattery won't get you anywhere. And that's too bad for you. Besides, this is the first time having to fight in this state, since I just recently gained these powers." Chiranden got curious and wanted to understand what InuYasha meant when he said that he gained the powers "recently". But unfortunately, InuYasha said, "If you want to know, you'll have to defeat me and my Tetsusaiga. He breaks a sweat, and then InuYasha said, "Now! Enough talk! Prepare yourself!"

InuYasha ran, then jumped and clashed his Tetsusaiga, against Chiranden's Zansaishu, the name of his blade. It caused the ground to shake and crack because of their great powers, and Kagome tried to maintain her balance. "Don't tell me this is all you got kid. We've just started!" said the overconfident InuYasha, pushing his blade against his. Chiranden struggled to push, then says, "Sh-Shut up! I'm not losing to you!" He manage to move back from InuYasha, but was already out of breath. InuYasha raised his eyebrow, and said "You really are weak. I'll end this quickly then". Chiranden thought to himself, "This is not good....I haven't recovered yet from that day....Better think of something....." InuYasha concentrated his energy into his Tetsusaiga, overwhelming both Chiranden and Kagome, but Kagome was worried if he was going to kill him. InuYasha raised his sword back, then said, "Now, be the first to have a taste of my new ability! GOLDEN BLADES OF DESTRUCTION!!!!" Nine blades came out of Tetsusaiga, heading towards Chiranden. Kagome yelled, "InuYasha don't do it!!" Most of the blades sliced him, blood spurting out of his body, yet, he was able to block some of them with his sword. As he yelled in pain, he fell to the ground, and turned back to his normal black-hair state.

Kagome yelled once more to InuYasha, and wanted him to stop, due to him might killing Chiranden. But InuYasha was hotheaded, and didn't care what happens. It was still raining, and Chiranden struggled to stand back up. InuYasha looked down on him and said, "Still alive huh kid? You would have been better off if you would've just lay there on the ground." Chiranden was trying to catch his breath and replied, "Don't underestimate me....I can still fight....I WONT LOSE THAT EASILY!! INUYASHA!!!" His blood started to boil, while InuYasha was getting annoyed by him, and used his Golden Blades of Destruction once more against him. Chiranden stood there and took every blade that came at him. His sword started to pulse, and was able to become a Super Saiyan again, but this time he had more energy than before. Surprisingly, InuYasha had a smirk on his face, and feels that he no longer has to hold back some of his power. Chiranden ran to InuYasha and they both clashed their swords again, trying to slash one another. They were moving at such speed and was looking for an opening while clashing their blades. Even though it was raining hard, even though they were trying to kill each other, they were making sport out of it.

InuYasha growled and said, "I'm gonna end this stupid game!" then uses his Golden Blades of Destruction attack again. Chiranden tighten his grip on Zansaishu, and said, "You may have been able to use that on me twice, but no way in hell I'll let you do it the third time!" He then gathers his energy, and as a result his sword turns completely blue then chants, "Kame no Koroshiya!!!" An blue energy blast surge out of his sword and destroys the Golden Blades, and was going to attack InuYasha. But unfortunately, InuYasha wasn't out of luck. "Feh! You think that would work on me?! Have a taste of my WIND SCAR!!!" He used his other ability, the Wind Scar, to destroy Chiranden's Kame no Koroshiya. It exploded, and the ground was crumbling like an earthquake. Chiranden was ready to go all out and says, "Don't worry, I'm just getting started!" He raises his sword and yells. Thanks to the rain, his ability is able to become stronger. He uses the Kame no Koroshiya once more, and InuYasha tells him, that it is futile, and uses the wind scar to deflect it. The two energy waves collided, and fused together into a yellow ball with electricity, then exploded. They both stared at each other, and they both yelled, "When it comes to battle there can only be one man standing!" They both used their signature techniques, and they both fused once again, leaving the combined energy disappearing slowly. As Kagome watched, said to herself "amazing....".

Both InuYasha and Chiranden were out of energy and returned to their normal form. It still rained hard, and both of them, were still willing to fight even when they are in a weak state. Until Kagome shot her arrow to stop the fight. She said, "That's enough you two! Stop fighting! And InuYasha! Sit boy!" InuYasha's beads started to flash then he fell flat on his face, leaving Chiranden with a clueless expression on his face. Kagome then thought to herself, "Hmmm, why didn't I say that along time ago??? It would have stopped the battle before it would have even started...." InuYasha growled at Kagome and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!" While they were both arguing, and Kagome telling InuYasha to sit, Chiranden thought, "Boy, I don't think I want to mess with her....ahahahaha....." Kagome tells InuYasha, If you're done fighting then lets go. We need to find shelter for tonight." InuYasha replies, "Yeah yeah....lets go to Kaede's place then" Chiranden asks InuYasha, "Kaede....? Wait, are you talking about that old priestess woman?" Kagome answered, "So you've met her? By the way, we never had the chance to learn your name." He replies, "Yes. She was helping me heal my wounds. I don't know how I wind up here though. And my name is Chiranden. Hm? Say, aren't you wearing a High School uniform? Does that mean you're not from this time either??" Kagome gasped, and said, "Yes. That's right. So you're from the same time as me?" InuYasha interrupts them and yells, "Are we going to Kaede's place or not?!" Kagome replied "Ok Ok! Hey, you should really come with us. Especially if you're from the same time as me. I like to know your story. What do you say?" Chiranden answered, "Sure. You guys seem trustworthy."

Chiranden then joins InuYasha and Kagome, and the real journey begins.


End file.
